


whats it like?

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, blame the ids chat, i make poor life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and James didn't drink together often, not because they didn't get along, well some of that in part but the other reason was that, they never really had time off at the same time.<br/>Qrow was always much more talkative drunk, or so James thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whats it like?

**Author's Note:**

> so so so so so  
> many poor life choices  
> ive also been writing this for too fucken long im glad to see it finished  
> oh i forgot to mention this is when they are in their like 20s  
> and before james accident

Qrow and James didn't drink together often, not because they didn't get along, well some of that in part but the other reason was that, they never really had time off at the same time.

Qrow was always much more talkative drunk, or so James thought. But tonight was different, Qrow was sober, when he asked the question. “So what's it like to fuck a dude?” The words flew out of his mouth with almost a childlike innocence about them, you know minus the swearing and possible mental scarring that James just experienced. James spluttered and coughed, He really didn't expect those words from Qrow of all people. He was as straight as they come, wasn't he?

“I… Uhh.. What do you mean? How about those grimm huh?” James made a failed effort at trying to deflect the conversation but he knew from the glint in Qrow’s eyes he was not going to be allowed to do that.

“Don't do that Jimmy, What's it like? Tell me?” Qrow pushed, He was curious for one reason, Okay maybe it's three shut up, the first one being he's just curious, the second one being and he will never admit this sober, he found James so, dangerously attractive, and three, he was curious on how sex with James would be like, would he be dominant and rough, would he be caring and soft, would he be into bdsm? He just wanted to know.

“Well it depends...” James looked at the floor. 

“Depends on what?” Qrow asked leaning forward on the table in front of him.

“If I'm the one topping or not...” James answered with a blush staining his ears. 

“What do you prefer….” Qrow smiled at him. 

“Honestly?” James rubbed his face softly,making an attempt of trying to get rid of his blush .Qrow hummed softly for him to continue. “I prefer to top but I'm not personally all too picky...” James sighed peaking up at Qrow who seems more interested in this conversation. 

“What do you like to do?” Qrow pushed with a small smile.

“I um… I like to umm take my time… Watch them squirm, make them get to that edge and hold them there for as long as possible..” James mumbled. “Why are you asking this? You’re straight.”

Qrow laughed softly. “Firstly I'm not straight, I'm bi and secondly… I'm just curious about how you would be in the sack...”

“So you’re hitting on me?” James asked pulling his eyebrows together to figure Qrow out.

“Depends on if you’re into it or not..” Qrow quipped back, his red eyes never leaving His blue.

“I guess I am...” James bit his lip softly as Qrow raised his brows slowly.

“You guess… Because I'm think I could be a more of a hands on learner… I think I just may need a teacher...” Qrow had a lazy smile grow across his face one that revealed he had only one adorable dimple on his right cheek. James noticed it straight away, it explains why he tended to smile from the left, he must be slightly self conscious about it. 

“I think I could do that… Your place or mine...” James looked down at his glace in thought.

“Yours, let's go.” The words flew out of Qrow’s mouth quickly.

They get there with few stumbles and quick chaste kisses, when they reached the door Qrow started to deepen the soft kisses with a soft lick to James bottom lip, causing James to gasp and pull the slender man closer to him pinning him to the half wall between his hallway and kitchen in his small apartment. 

Qrow gasped softly, and James took advantage of that his tongue slowly softly stroking Qrow’s, causing a long low moan to erupt from Qrows throat, Tilting his head he let him get better access. A roll of James hips caused another moan tumble into his mouth. So Qrow was going to be a loud one in bed, huh interesting…

James tugged at Qrow’s jacket unbuttoning it, before making a trail of wet kisses from Qrow’s mouth to his neck. “Are you sure...” James asked as he started to suckle at Qrow’s neck.

“Yes James… Do your worst...” Qrow mumbled running his fingers through his hair messing up the perfectly combed hair, it was so much more silky than Qrow thought it would be.

“Oh… I plan to...” He quipped back digging his teeth into Qrows neck making sure to leave a mark. “Just tell me if I ever go too far...” His hands started to palm at Qrow’s ass softly slotting a leg between his to get a better friction going in their pants.

“No problem…” Qrow moaned out bucking his hips up against James softly. 

James tugged him to the bedroom shucking off his jacket and shirt, while Qrow followed pulling off his shirt, they would play the search for clothing later, when they weren’t focused on one thing. 

James pushed Qrow down onto the bed before pushing him down further. “Let's see what makes you tick...” James voice got dangerously low as he started to pepper kisses down Qrow’s chest his fingers brushing over Qrows nipples softly. The almost needed whine that came from Qrow shouldn't have made James throb in his pants as much as it did. Jesus Qrow like this was  wet dream come to life… James continued to  play with his nipple as his mouth moved to the other to lick the other. Qrow was louder than James expected, even though he didn't quite know what he expected with Qrow in bed, he kinder wouldn't have expected him to be so loud. “Someone should tease you more often...” James smiled up at him, before pulling away to suck another bruise on to his chest. 

“Fuck you...” Qrow moaned rolling his hips up into James, causing him to let out a low moan.

“I plan to...” James mumbled pulling away to get rid of Qrows shoes and pants.  His fingers teased the waistband of his pants, slowly pulling them down he followed them down with soft kisses enjoying Qrows small squirms. “Stay still..” James mumbled pushing Qrows long legs up slowly. 

“But I don't want to...” Qrow mumbled looking up at James who looked poised to tease him further, and boy did he follow up on it with a soft stroke of his fingertips up Qrows half hard dick. 

“Yeah well if you don't… then I may have to stop this...” James lent down and followed the same line that he just stroked with small kisses. The whine that came from Qrow was high and needy as James lent over to grab lube. James pushed Qrows thighs into his chest leaning down further, licking his lips softly he lent down brushing his lips against the pucker, Qrow let out a soft whimper. He smirked diving back down to run his tongue over the pucker before diving in, James could feel Qrows whimpers rake through him as he pushed into Qrow. James pulled away and Qrow wriggled from the loss of contact. 

“Why did you stop...” Qrow whined softly, perking up on his elbows to watch James lube up his fingers.

“Because of this...” James pushed one finger in slowly. “Hey you have to relax… That's it...” He smiled continuing to push in and out his finger softly as Qrow got used to the feeling, he pushed in another finger angling them trying to find that spot. James knew he hit that spot when Qrow arched off the mattress with a soundless cry.

“Fuck...” Qrow breathed, pushing back against his fingers trying to get them in deeper. When James added the third finger The stretch the stroking of his prostate, he was so close to cumming, he was a ball of whimpers and moans. “James, James please… Fuck me please...” Qrow begged. 

“Okay…” James pulled his fingers out of Qrow slowly before lubing up his protected dick liberally. He lined himself up slowly. “Tell me if it's too much okay...” James lent over Qrow slowly pushing in deep, he paused waiting for Qrow to get used to the sensation of being filled. 

Qrow was a quivering mess James was pushed up against his prostate, him filling up Qrow that sensation was like a million stars bursting behind Qrows eyes. “Move please...” Qrow whispered his voice husky and ruined from his previous moans and whimpering. James pulled back to only his tip being in Qrow and thrusted back. Qrows groan was real as he felt the roll of James hips for another nudge against his prostate. Fuck this was good and he was taking it. Then he felt James fingers wrap around his straining and leaking dick stroking him in time with the thrusts. “James.” Quickly became his mantra of choice.

The the force of James thrusts, the stroking of his dick, and James searing kiss to Qrows mouth is what sent him over the edge, he didn't know he could come so hard that he just felt like putty after so pliable and soft. James broke the kiss to catch his release, Qrow whimpered as James continually nailed his prostate his hot breath at his ear. James groaned into Qrows hair as he came with a soft. “Fuck Qrow...”

“Whoa...” Qrow croaked out as James pulled away to clean him and Qrow up slowly. 

“Yeah?” James ducked his head, a blush growing from his neck to his ears. 

“I think I need you to teach me that again and again…  _ Ironwood.. _ ” Qrow smiled blissed out on the pillows. 

“I'll make you a deal… don't ever call me Ironwood under that pretense and you have a deal...” James smiled softly Cuddling down next to him.

That was the start of their relationship, as unoriginal as it sounds it was the funniest truth about them. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me grin  
> follow me at hatzynz (personal blog) and hatzydrabbles (writing blog) on tumblr for those awesome tumblr talks  
> cheers i hoped you liked it kinder  
> hatzy


End file.
